


Yuri Oneshot

by BlueInsomniac



Category: Disney Princesses, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Vocaloid, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/F, I'll just add some of the characters at the tag when they appear, Same goes with their shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueInsomniac/pseuds/BlueInsomniac
Summary: So yeah, While I'm working with my other books. I've decided to create this in which I could write some Yuri stories to lessen the plots I'm thinking. Mostly, I'll write my Yuri ships here.Feel free for suggestion, although I'm not doing smut.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Kokona Haruka, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Megami Saikou, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Rivals, Erika/Natsume | Sabrina, Oka Ruto/Info-chan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 57





	1. Sabrina x Erika - Narcolepsy

**Author's Note:**

> My First OTP Yuri ship. Hope you enjoy it~

Narcolepsy.

At her young age, Erika has been diagnosed that she has this mental disorder named Narcolepsy that has characteristics of excessive sleepiness, sleep paralysis, hallucinations and in some cases episodes of cataplexys (partial or total loss of muscle control, often triggered by a strong emotion such as laughter)

She hates her sickness because no one wanted to befriend her considering that she's useless when her it attacks.

Except for _her_.

It was a fine day, The Pidgeys chirping a delight song while she watch the other kids play.

She wanted to join but they didn't want to.

"Why are you alone?" Someone asked her. She turn her head to look to the person who speak.

"Because I'm different," whispered by Erika. The green haired girl tilted her head, her eyes glinting with curiousity.

"But you look like them. You have the same spirit and you're not scary," the girl said before she sit next to Erika.

"Sure I look normal but I have a sickness,"

"Sickness?" Erika nodded as she stared to the other kids who's currently playing a football.

"Mommy said I have Narcolepsy, a sickness that makes me fall asleep every time," she explained to the other girl.

"What about you? Why are you alone?" The girl stared to the rock in front of them. Then the rock started to float until it lands to Erika's open hand. She gasped in surprise.

"You're a Pokemon?!" Erika yelled happily. The girl waved her hands back and forth.

"No! I'm not a Pokemon! I'm a Psychic! You know the one who can Woosh! Woosh! Woosh things?" She make some hand gestures that looks like she's making something fly, it makes Erika giggled.

"Of course, I'm only kidding. What's your name? My name is Erika,"

"I'm Sabrina,"

* * *

Erika could hear raindrops dripping down from somewhere. The last thing she could rember was that she's talking to Sabrina earlier, She forced her eyes to wake up only to be greeted by Sabrina sleeping peacefully while she's still sitting at the bench. Erika's head was resting to Sabrina's lap.

Erika sighed.

 _My Narcolepsy attack again_ , she thought. She could saw a faint pink barrier surrounding them. Erika shifted a little to sit, Sabrina groaned as she open her blue eyes.

"Good you're awake," she yawned, she was rubbing her eyes. Erika nodded to her.

"I'm sorry about that..." Sabrina just wave it off.

"It's fine! You're my new friend and it wasn't your fault if your sickness attack," Sabrina said to her, a smile plastered at her face.

"Thank you, Sabrina,"

"You're Welcome, Erika!

* * *

Erika smiled as she remember those memories.

The first day she met her.

"Miss Erika, are you sure that you will go home alone?" Her assistant asked, Erika smiled to her.

"Of course! I have Vileplume to protect me," she said before she left her gym.

The Celadon are quite peaceful than Saffron city, although the Saffron city are more lively than Celadon.

She took a deep sigh before she enter the dangerous alley.

Her home is on the other side of this alley and their is no other way to go there.

While walking she felt her vision becomes blurry, she rest her back at the cold walls of this alley.

She keep rubbing her eyes, her hands reach for her Vileplume.

No... She couldn't sleep in this dangerous alley.

Before she could touch her Vileplume, her legs give up and her vision completely blackened out.

* * *

She open her eyes and scanned her surrounding.

Green walls with a flowers covered the cement wall, an wooden cabinet full of kimono was next to her bed.

And an angry looking Sabrina staring at her.

"Sabrina–" She was cut off when she felt a strong arms hugged her tightly.

"Darn it Erika! You made me worry!" Sabrina hissed, her blue eyes staring at Erika's brown eyes. She looked down, guilt spreading across her heart.

"I'm sorry..." she said, Sabrina huffed before she hug Erika again.

"They nearly rape you, Erika. If it wasn't for your Vileplume sending a distress call I wouldn't know," she sobbed out, Erika started to feel bad of what she did.

"I-I don't want to lose a person that I love again, Erika. Please next time, call me or I'll give you my Alakazam to protect you. I know you're tough and I trust you, but I don't trust people who surround you," Erika rubbed her tears away.

"I'll be careful, Sabrina. I promise," her eyebrow furrowed when she saw a purple bruise near to Sabrina's lips. She touch it making Sabrina flinched.

"Where did you get it?" Erika asked, but Sabrina didn't answer her.

"Sabrina..."

"I didn't mean to use my psychic powers I swear! They cheated and throw a punch to me then I also punch them and turn them into a doll and-" Sabrina felt Erika's soft lips kissing her. She closed her eyes and move her lips, deepening their kiss.

They broke apart to breath, Erika gave Sabrina a peck on her cheeks.

"Well you also need to be careful, dear," Sabrina flustered on what she said.

"I thought we agree not to have a pet name?"

"But its cute when you blush!" Her face began to red deeper making Erika giggled.

"Oh quit it, Wife," Sabrina said, Erika face started to get red. Sabrina smirked at her before she gave her a quick kiss.

"Good night, Wife,"

"Oh... Stop it Sabrina or I'll-"

"I'm stopping, I'm stopping look I'm sleeping so there is no way I'm sleeping at the sofa without you,"

"Sabrina!"

"Fufufufu~ So cute," Sabrina said, as she hug Erika.

Erika flustered again.

She's just lucky that someone accept her even though she has a disorder.


	2. Megami x Ayano - I Won't Mind Being Your Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Breadthreat and Lucas! Advance sorry if it didn't hit your expectation.

Megami huffed in annoyance as she watch Ayano through the CCTV.

That Aishi girl...

Megami stand up from her sit as she thinks of ways to eliminate her.

She could just hire someone to assassinate her but...

For some odd reason, She found Ayano more powerful than her.

Sure, she have many opportunities that was set in front of her (Thanks to her family's name). But there is still something about this Aishi-girl that she couldn't have.

She groaned as her head started to ache.

Rest. She need to rest so she could think of eliminating her.

* * *

"A student named Kokona Haruka found dead inside of Akademi High. The killer has been not iden–" Megami closed her TV. She clenched her fist, tightly.

She know that Aishi was the one behind of the murders that was happening at their school.

But she couldn't prove it since Aishi was good at hiding evidence.

With or without the help of the Infamous Info-chan.

She then return to her paperworks since it will be needed by her father tommorow.

* * *

Megami decided to take her lunch at the rooftop to have a different view than her white and plain office that her father gave.

She could saw Kuudere and Midori, for some reason talking to Oka who was awkwardly replying them, at the other side the Basu sister was talking.

"Can I take a picture of you?" An emotionless voice asked her, Megami turned her head to see who it was.

There, standing in front her was the girl who she treat as her rival.

She gave her a fake smile.

"Why do you wish to take a picture of me?" She bitterly asked. Ayano gave her a blank look.

"The teacher wish to see who we idolized with and you're my idol," she stated out.

Megami spat out the soda she's drinking.

* * *

Since that day when Megami talked to Ayano, The black haired girl start a conversation to her everyday.

Megami was annoyed.

She was a murderer for Pete sake! And she was her rival.

 _She's befriending me so she could kill me,_ She thought before she go out from her office.

She would never, ever going to admit that she find relax by talking to Ayano.

And that she was more superior than her.

She decided to confront the Black haired girl.

* * *

"What are you doing to me?" Megumi asked her.

Ayano tilt her head.

"Do what?" Ayano asked her,Megumi growled in annoyance.

"You know what I mean! You make me feel that I'm weaker than you! It doesn't mean that you are part of this Yandere family it means you're more superior than I!" Megumi yelled to her, Ayano just stared at her.

"I'm not." She blankly said.

"Oh yes you are! You can do things than I could do, You are far more talented but you choose to do it with the help of that Senpai of yours!" Ayano become quiet.

"See? You are more superior than me. I hate you, Why do you trying hard to befriend me? You are supposed to be my rival along with your family. Why don't you leave me alone?" She said to her.

"Info chan told me that the best way to get the person you love without harming others is to talk to them everyday," she blankly said to her which caught Megumi off guard.

"Wha–" Ayano gave her a kiss on her lips. Megami flinched in surprise, before she could respond Ayano pulled away.

"Megami-chan, I wouldn't mind being your rival if it means to talk to my Senpai everyday," Ayano said with a smile plastered at her face. She left, leaving Megami frozed at her place.


	3. : Ayano Aishi x Rivals (FAR for Flirt All Rivals plan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this and this will be one of the longest one shot I've created.

"I could just kill **ALL** of them," she growled to the caller named 'Info chan'.

Info-chan chuckled.

"Do that then you will have some so called detectives hunting you down," she answer to her.

Ayano grumbled in frustration.

 _Why does that Whatcha-call-it-with-camera club and that-old-woman-that-has-a-member-carrying-a-pepper-spray-anywhere club exist?!_ She thought, still annoyed on those two club to the point that she doesn't bother knowing what is the real purpose of it and what is the club name of those two.

"School will not be school without the infamous Student Council. The Photograpy Club... Well I really don't know why does it exist except the fact that they are the one who take pictures... Anyway, I suggest that you should stop questioning those two clubs and start questioning why on earth does Occult Club exist," she heard the caller at the other line answer her as if she could read her mind.

Info-chan cleared her throat.

"Well, I have a plan and you might want to hear this," she added that caught Ayano's attention.

"What would it be?"

* * *

Flirting...

That's what Info-chan suggested to her.

**_"That's the only thing I could think of," she said to her._ **

**_"I don't think matchmaking will work since all of them, including you are interested only to your Senpai," she added, Ayano could feel that Info-chan was trying her best not to laugh._ **

With no other choice, she started to flirt on all rivals of her to stop their feelings from her Senpai.

* * *

Flirting with Osana Najimi to be honest is quite easy.

Despite of her being a Tsundere, She is really easy to make blush with.

Just show you're interested to her, share the same interest and just tell her that she looks gorgeous today.

Then poof!

She will began to blushed furiously and she will stammered while calling you that you're an idiot.

Of course, You could also say that she's cute.

Just make sure that after you said it, you will run away from her.

* * *

The Cooking Club President, Amai Odayaka appreciate it if you taste the food she cook (or bake) and compliment her cooking skill than flirting.

Because of this, Ayano doesn't need to bring her lunch since Amai always gave her some bunch of sweet food (Sometimes Amai will walk to her while carrying the lunch box that she made before she go to school) she bake, in which Ayano gladly take it and compliment the taste of it making Amai smiled and a small tint of red appeared at her cheeks.

* * *

Flirting with the Drama Club President, Kizana Sunobu is quite... difficult, considering that she was a dominant type of woman.

Dominant woman and another dominant woman wouldn't work, as what other said.

However, Lady Luck was on her side.

She should be thankful to the author of the play who suggested to change Romeo and Juliet into Cinderella and Juliet since Senpai doesn't want joining the said stage play.

Kizana Shinobu was about to protest when she entered, claiming that she wish to become the one who will play Cinderella.

Despite of Kizana being the President, she was simply outvoted by all of the people (her members) to see her acting skill.

Grabbing some lines from the Author, she began to act line by line until she reached the part where Cinderella hold Juliet hand.

She hold her hand, staring to her shock, purple eyes and said, "I don't care what other thinks about our forbidden relationship, Juliet. For I promise that I will love you, eternally," she could see Kizana face turning into red that rivals the color of blood. A satisfying smile appeared at the actress face.

The actress nodded her head before she said that she will allowed the play as some sort of substitute from the original play as long as Ayano will be the one who will play as Cinderella.

Ayano wouldn't mind being Cinderella as long as she could stop her feelings from her dear, beloving senpai.

* * *

The Occult Club President, Oka Ruto is simply adorable.

Since the day she step inside the Occult Club, The dark blue haired woman flustered at her present and she began some sort of stuttering machine.

Of course, it was stopped when Ayano hold her right shoulder and gave her a smile before she introduced herself.

Well, Oka being Dandere she always is. She began to blushed again, her shoulder tensed before she stuttered out some small syllables which include her name. Ayano take it as the Introduction in Oka's way.

As the seconds (and days) goes by, Oka started to relaxed at her presence and she started to show some confidence. She also find out some hobbies of hers, like she's really into playing video games, she has a habit of reading some non-occult related books (especially when it was about the laws and Chemistry) and some of the court law files that she found on internet (and the one, her friend from Germany lend to her) and she really wish to become a psychologist (or a defense attorney if she overcome her fear in front of peoples) despite of her loving the paranormal things, she doesn't wish to become some sort of ghost hunter.

... Still if she have a free time in her future work, she will still hunt and prove that werewolves exist.

* * *

Asu Rito, The Leader of Sport Club, Swimming Team is quite energetic and she's glad that she earn her trust since she teach her how to swim since she really doesn't know how to swim.

She snickered when she remember the red faced Asu Rito when she enter the club wearing her usual swimsuit. Ayano waved at her then Asu cleared her throat before she began to teach her one by one about swimming.

Then they both travel to the side of the pool and Asu warned her to be careful since the pool side is quite slippery in which Ayano replied, "I wouldn't mind falling at the pool since I know you will save me,"

Asu began to stammered, then she yelped when she accidentally slipped at the pool side making her fall in the pool.

* * *

Muja Kina, that clumsy and ditzy nurse of their school who have a crush to her Senpai and it was obvious on the way she act she was trying to seduce everyone (much to Ayano annoyance since it kinda working to her).

How dare she act innocent and pure in front of her despite of her trying to seduced her?!

"Oh my, your face is turning red. Are you sick? Do you need medicine?" Muja asked her as she let Ayano sit at the clinic's bed. Ayano gritted her teeth as her face felt hot, The nurse seems confused on how Ayano act but decided to grab the stethoscope and the thermometer to check the student in front of her. She started to walk back where Ayano sit.

But unfortunately, she tripped and in instinct Ayano caught her before she completely fall to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry! How clumsy of me to let my patient use their remaining energy to caught me than to let them rest," she apologized to her as she regain her balance.

She then gave Ayano an innocent smile (but Ayano keep screaming internally that it was a seductive smile).

"Thank you, Aishi-san," she said to her.

Ayano simply said 'Welcome' trying not to be flustered again since it was really un-Ayano.

Muja just stared to her, still confused.

* * *

"May I know why are you using your phone while i'm having my class?" Mida Rina asked her but Ayano remained quiet, her face is burning red.

If she think that Muja Kina is the Succubus that has been send by Satan to steal her Senpai.

She's taking it back, This woman in front of her is the **REAL** succubus.

Mida bent a little, Ayano look at the other side since she could see her cleavage.

"Oh, What a Naughty Child. Could it be that the reason you've done it is to see my–"

"My mother text me," Ayano blurted out, her face is still red.

"She thought I skipped school so I need to text her back, I'm so sorry on what I've done. It won't never happen again," she said as she stared at her lap. The strict teacher eye, soften.

"I see... However, you still need to be punish since I don't tolerate those kind of things," she said, strictly.

"What is it, ma'am?" She asked her.

Mida's lip turned into smile.

"You will help me in organizing this files for one week,"

Ayano began to cursed herself and her entire life, internally.

... But if it will stop her feeling from her Senpai, she guess that she could endure this.... harassment.

* * *

Ayano mentally cursed everyone she saw as she walked at the incinerator.

Since she has been 'forcefully' worked as an assistant to Mida, She tasked her to burned the useless files and useless paper to the incinerator.

"What does a lady like you doing here?" A voice coming from Osoro Shidesu, the Delinquent Leader coldly said to her.

For the love of Senpai, Why would they appeared when she's not in a good mood.

Gripping the garbage bag to stop herself from stabbing someone she just stared, blankly to her and said,

"Its either you're blind or you just can't see the garbage bag I'm holding," Osoro eyes turned into hatred as she growled.

"What did you say?"

"First you're blind and now you're deaf? What next? Your ability to speak will be stripped away from you? For the love of god, will you just leave me alone?!" Ayano growled in anger before she dumped the garbage bag to the incinerator and burned it.

Then she blinked her eyes, twice.

Her plan has been ruined!

She screamed at herself.

She look to Osoro shock face.

She bowed her head, expecting her to beat her.

But she heard a girly laugh.

"A feisty one! Now that's interesting!" Osoro said in the fit of laughter.

Wait, what?

What the hell just happen?

"Ayano Aishi, isn't?" Osoro asked in cold tone. Ayano nodded her head.

A smirk curved at Osoro face.

"You're interesting, let's hang out sometimes," she said before she left.

Ayano breathe in relief.

* * *

She was just a normal student walking at the normal hallway while holding a normal book.

... And she wonder what does a normal woman doing above her.

"Ah! I'm sorry Big Sis! I didn't mean to! Are you hurt?" The black haired girl stand up before she help her stand up.

"I'm fine," she said to the normal girl who bumped her.

"Oh! I'm Hanako Yamada! What is your name, Big Sis?" Hanako asked her, her eyes was sparkling.

Ayano introduced herself and the younger sister of her Senpai hugged her.

"This is an apology hug, I hope you that you will forgive me," she said to her.

Of course, Ayano forgive her since she seems sincere to it (and she's her Senpai youngest sister).

Since that day, Hanako keep hugging her and talks non-stop about her day in which Ayano gladly listen.

After all, to win the person you love you must befriend the person they love.

She then (for some odd reason) keeps calling her Big Sis and she always talk to her brother about how kind Ayano is.

Which makes Ayano happy.

* * *

"What is your reason on possessing this dangerous weapon?" The old lady said.

She was inside the Student Council room.

There, standing in front of her was Megami Saiko (Oka describe her similar to her German/American friend who was also a perfectionist and have a habit on slamming the innocent desk when they are annoyed although Megami always carry a pepper spray while her friend carries a whip).

"I'm planning to cut some ingredients inside the Cooking Club," she simply said, Megami slammed the desk but she doesn't flinch.

"There is a two pair of knives inside the Cooking Club," she hissed.

"Why are you carrying it?"

"Like I've said, I planned to cut ingredients the knives was missing. Amai already filed some sort of lost item letter to the other white haired girl who is also part of Student Council," she said to her. Megami grumbled in annoyance.

"Of all the people inside the Student Council, Why did you gave it to Shiromi?" She then sighed before she gave the knife back to Ayano.

"You may go now, Miss Aishi," she bluntly said to her.

"Can I stay here for a moment? I wanted to see how you work I might learn something," Ayano said to her, Megami smiled and her eyes show how prideful she was.

"Very well, you might stay and I'll teach you new things," she stated before she sit at her chair.

Ayano keep staring at her making Megami look at her.

"What?"

"Does someone told you how cute you are?"

Megami face turned bright red as she change the topic quickly.

* * *

Ayano felt her head hit her warm, soft mattress.

Its been weeks since she decided to do what Info-chan plan.

All of them, they started to talk about to their new crush and they keep asking her for advice which she gladly told them, since sooner or later she don't need to worry for they will started to lose interest to her Senpai and started to be very sweet at their specific crush.

Since that day, she started to treat them as a friend and they also treat her as their friend.

She heard a ring coming from her phone, she take it and answer it.

"Which one you wish to hear, good news or bad news?" Info-chan said.

Typical Info-chan, Always busy to the point she no longer greet someone.

"Don't answer, I'll start with good news. Your rivals started to back off and lose interest to your Senpai and they have a new crush," as she said it, Ayano pumped her fist up to the air.

Nice! Her Senpai was only her!

_Her Senpai will smile at her every time, then her Senpai will hold her hand and they will walk under the Sakura tree._

_Taro will lend slowly to her, to capture her lips. She will also lend to taste his sweet lip-_

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I still have the bad news," Info-chan interrupted her sweet, little daydream, she groaned in annoyance.

"What is it?"

"They found a new Senpai, actually their crush is only one person again," Ayano raised her left eyebrow.

"So? Why it was a bad news, I mean I already have a Senpai by myself-"

"That's the problem, They will do everything to claim their Senpai by themselves, Unfortunately she, their new Senpai is still confused until now," she said, Ayano seems lost and confused on what Info-chan said. Until, realization hit her.

"Yes, Ayano Aishi. You are their new Senpai, Hope you enjoy this girls who was very lovestruck to you, you Harem Queen,"

" **DAMN YOU, INFO-CHANNNNNN!!!!!!!!** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oka Ruto having a German/American friend who was Perfectionist, have a habit of slamming the desk and carries a whip. Hmm... Does it ring a bell?


	4. Ayano x Kokona - New Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- background Oka/Info-chan and in this story Info-chan name will be Akuma.

"Ayano, wakey wakey," she heard someone cooed, she grumbled and opened her eyes, Kokona grinned at her girlfriend even though she know that her girlfriend was still in between of sleeping and waking up state.

"Kokona, as much as I love you but it's Saturday meaning I don't have a job. Let me sleep," she whined to her, the violet haired girl pouted before she smirked and gave Ayano tons of kisses at her face making Ayano muttered some compliments (like _"You're so beautiful, my dear Kokona"_ ,) with pleading ( _"But please let me sleep, my dear,"_ ) accompanied by it.

"You promised me that you will join me in finding a new puppy," she said, making Ayano right eye popped open to look at her.

"I did?" The girl in front of her nodded, she sighed before she grudgingly sit up, "Fine, I'll accompany you," she said earning some 'yay' from her girlfriend.

"Can I watch you as you get dressed?"

Ayano began flustered as she stammered at what her girlfriend says.

* * *

Her and Kokona met when they're just 18, when she's still obsessed to Taro Yamada and she's always asking for Info-chan's help but then again, fate do love to play tricks because when she was about to confessed her feelings to Taro, she heard Kokona crying behind the school, her heart fluttered when she saw her although it was more different to what she felt to Taro, without hesitation she talked to Kokona and help her to calm down then after that Kokona gave her a weak smile which is different from how she act since she's known at their school as a bubbling and cheerful social butterfly, not the girl she saw today. Kokona started to tell her about her problem– her father's problem on how he could pay the loansharks, how she need to help him by having to date a stranger when they need someone to accompanied them and unfortunately one of the bullies found it and decided to ruin her reputation reason why her friends (excluding Saki) left her alone, for some odd reason Ayano felt anger rushing at her vein and she gave Kokona a quick peck at her forehead before she bid her good-bye.

Before she know it, she was already talking to Info-Chan, asking for more information about Kokona and the one who blackmailing her father.

"Hi Akuma!" She heard her girlfriend said, snapping out of thought she looked at the person in front of them.

"Nice to see you, Ayano and Kokona," The red haired girl said, the girl with dark blue hair who accompanied her, nodded her head in acknowledge. Kokona beamed at the girl next to Akuma or should she say, Info-Chan.

"Oh, Hi Oka!" Oka gave them a genuine smile while still keeping her cold facade, Ayano felt guilt as she look at the girl in front of them.

She can't blame Oka for changing though, after all she's the reason why her reputation has been ruined when they're still in highschool, reason her only friends who's part of Occult Club left her alone, same happen to Kokona, and decided to change herself into nothing but a cold and calculated person throwing the shy and gothic personality of hers.

"So, what you guys doing at the pet store?" Ayano asked them, as she watched her girlfriend cooed at the animals, Oka cleared her throat before she answered.

"This woman next to me wanted to buy a cat being a good girlfriend I always was, I accompanied her. Who knows what happen when some enemies of her, found her real identity," she said, cooly, Info-chan frowned.

"As a matter of fact, i could protect myself from any dangers," she protest, Oka replied at her in dry tone, "Sweetheart, I believe that you could protect yourself from any harm when it was about hackers and virus but I highly doubt that you have a muscles to protect yourself from some serial killers since you always face the computer," Info-chan–or Akuma pouted, her face turned bright red that rivals her hair color as she held a British Shorthair with red collar attached at its neck, Kokona giggled as she held her hand, making Ayano smile. After minutes of catching up, they decided to left the pet store, leaving Ayano and Kokona to their own task.

"They're quite an odd couple, don't you think?" Kokona asked her as she scanned the animals, Ayano snorted.

"They're always odd even though they're not a couple," which is true, since she's also shock when she found put that those two decided to hook up. Kokona gasped before she gave Ayano an elbow at her stomach, making her grunted.

"How meanie," her girlfriend said, then she squealed and tugged her arms, as she pointed a white colored dog.

"Can we take care of that dog? So cute!" Ayano looked dumbfounded before she turned to look at her girlfriend and gave her an 'are-you-serious' look.

"Pomeranian is known to be very cheerful, there is no way I'll allowed a dog run inside the apartment as if it was always chasing things," Kokona pouted at her.

"But he's cute!"

"You mean she, but still even though that little rascal is cute, it could cost you to waste tons of energy by trying to capture her. What about that Golden Retriever? I mean he's cute at all and he's also one of the most behaved dog," she suggested but her girlfriend looks like she was willing to take care of that dog, much to her annoyance since her persuasion skill doesn't work.

"But, But, I really wanted to have a Pomeranian! Pretty please, Ayano," she gave her a puppy eyes and Ayano scoffed in annoyance.

There is no way she could say no in that kind of face.

She sighed as she call some of the workers of the pet shop, "How much is this puppy?" Kokona yipped before she gave Ayano a quick peck at her lips as she gushed at the puppy, she smiled as she saw her girlfriend happy.

Well, maybe it was right thing to do that she bought the puppy.

* * *

"So how is that puppy?" She asked her girlfriend who decided to lay her head at her shoulder.

"Good, seems like Carla is happy to be here," Ayano put a bookmark at the page she's currently reading before she put it above the lamp table and she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"To be honest, you reminds me of a cat," she gave Kokona a passionate kiss, before she answer.

"Really?"

"Yep, you're quite sneaky and calm like the cat," she muttered.

"I love you, Ayano and thanks for being at my side," Ayano gave her a sweet smile.

"I love you too, Kokona. I should be the one who should be thankful of you being part of my life," both girls smiled at each other, as they clutch to each other, pouring their love and transferring it with the use of their hug till the darkness consumed them to sleep.

**-Bonus Scene-**

"Oka, can I have my laptop?" Info-chan asked her girlfriend, she received a firm 'no' coming from her girlfriend while Oka showered the newly adopted cat with love, much to her dismay. (and she remind herself that she's not jealous even though that cat received more affection and attention than her)

"I thought you hate Blue?" she teased her, Oka gave her a look.

"He's quite an adorable cat and no one could say no to him," she simply said as she continued to pet the cat, making Info-chan huffed.

"I love you Oka and I love Blue but please notice me," she chuckled before she gave Info-chan a quick peck at her lips.

"I love you too, Info, but your charm won't work at me on getting your laptop back," Info-chan groaned making Oka laughed a little as she gave her a peck at her forehead.


End file.
